


Every Time Liara Says "By The Goddess," Her Arms Get Longer

by jademark



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crack, by the goddess, embrace eternity, medication mention, the Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Self-explanatory.
Kudos: 2





	Every Time Liara Says "By The Goddess," Her Arms Get Longer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own prompt, so I have no one to blame but myself.

Dr. Chakwas pulled up a diagram on her datapad and showed it to Liara after the mission on Therum. "I ran through your physicals and you’re in good health. Nothing appears to stand out. But it’s more than understandable that you’d be mentally exhausted. Being stuck in a security barrier for the amount of time you have would exhaust anyone. I recommend staying hydrated and getting plenty of rest."

Liara examined the results on the datapad. "By the goddess. I'm sorry, but I have never met a human doctor who was so well-versed in asari physiology."

Dr. Chakwas smiled. "I’m glad to hear it. We appreciate having you aboard, Dr. T’Soni. There is a room connected to this one if you'd like to stay there."

A week later, Admiral Hackett asked Shepard to examine a distress call on Antibaar. Shepard climbed into the Mako, followed by Garrus and Liara.

"I really hope this planet has a flatter terrain. I just never get used to Shepard’s driving. Neither does my stomach." He glanced at Shepard. "No offense, Shep."

"Yes, please try to avoid driving off cliffs this time. I'm sure there are alternatives," Liara said, taking a seat. 

"Well now that you two spoke so nicely of my driving skills, I will definitely take that into consideration," Shepard said.

"Buckle up," Garrus turned to Liara.

"By the goddess," Liara mumbled, adjusting her arms for comfort.

Shepard marked the destination on her map and drove her way across Antibaar’s jagged terrain. 

"This is one steep surface," Liara muttered, holding onto her seat. Everyone bounced around inside the Mako's interior as Shepard launched the Mako off of it.

“Oof. Why does the right front tire always take the brunt of the impact?" Garrus said once the Mako had stopped flipping.

"Shepard, you could have gone around the cliff!" Liara said.

"Nuh-uh. There's an anomaly located directly on the mountain. Going around and driving up would have taken us twice as long."

"I don’t know about you, but I’m absolutely stoked to see another mummified salarian," Garrus said.

"By the goddess..." Liara rubbed her forehead as she got out.

"By the goddess!" Liara said when they encountered a Thresher Maw.

"By the goddess!" Liara gasped when a husk crept up behind her.

"By the goddess!" Liara shouted when the Mako flipped in the air on their way back. Garrus accidentally stumbled onto her arms.

"Shepard, please do me a favor and don't bring me on the next trip if you're going to drive like that," Liara said.

"Uh, Liara?" Shepard paused.

Garrus glanced at her, and his jaw dropped. "Uh, maybe you should see Dr. Chakwas."

“Fine.” Liara sighed and walked over Dr. Chakwas' office.

"Well, the good news is you don't have any fractures," Dr. Chakwas said, staring at Liara's x-ray results. "Just a few bruises."

"Thank the goddess," Liara sighed. "I'm sore all over."

"You might be more sore tomorrow. But it will subside after that." Dr. Chakwas did a double take at Liara's arms and then glanced at her x-ray. "Could I examine your arms for a moment?"

Liara nodded and Dr. Chakwas took them and glanced at the chart again. "Um..." She sat back down at her computer. "Liara, could you tell me what your father's race was?"

"She was also an asari."

"Well, according to my studies, sometimes asari who have two asari parents may experience physical mutations when they utter certain phrases to a certain degree. For some, it's 'by the goddess,' and for others, it’s 'embrace eternity.' I believe that this is why your arms have been growing in length."

Liara glanced down at her arms, opened her mouth, and then quickly closed it. "I... I had hardly noticed. Maybe I was too distracted by the mission."

"I believe the physical effects are reversible as long as you manage your symptoms. I recommend you limit the trigger saying to minimal use. I will also prescribe you some medication. Take it once a day for a month and then come back to me and we'll do another scan."


End file.
